<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcomed by unkindravens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666658">Welcomed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens'>unkindravens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thruple [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Queer Relationship, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, Thruple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thruple feelings continue to evolve for Stevie, David, and Patrick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; Ronnie Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thruple [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706700/chapters/56922166">Uninvited</a>. Guess it’s a series now! No beta except grammarly and my tired brain.</p>
<p>Chapter 2 will be much longer. And smuttier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So Alexis wants to know if we’re officially a thruple now,” David said. He walked into the living room with beers and popcorn.</p><p>Stevie and Patrick looked at each other. “I guess it depends on what your definition of ‘thruple’ is,” Stevie said. “I’m mean, it’s not like whatever Jake wanted.”</p><p>David nodded. “Yeah, we have feelings.”</p><p>Patrick cleared his throat. “And with that, you both were already…”</p><p>“Sure,” Stevie said with a shrug, “but that’s not what this is.” She glanced at David. “Unless we want it to be...”</p><p>“So, what, you wanna do share-zies?” David asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Stevie and Patrick both said.</p><p>“It’s only been a couple weeks?” Stevie said. “We don’t have to get into that right now.”</p><p>“Of course, open communication is important in any relationship,” David said, “so let’s not talk about it.”</p><p>“I think Stevie just meant, maybe we should see what happens… organically.”</p><p>“Why do I always get the impression the two of you are ganging up on me?” David asked.</p><p>“Oh, that’s because we usually are,” Stevie said.</p><p>“Thanks,” David muttered. “Okay, so, should we say physical stuff is…”</p><p>“On the table?” Patrick offered.</p><p>Stevie nodded. “I’m cool with it if you guys are.”</p><p>Patrick nodded.</p><p>“And this will be an ‘organic’ affair,” David said.</p><p>Patrick shrugged. “Why not?”</p><p>“Wow, let’s take the enthusiasm down a notch,” Stevie said.</p><p>Patrick took the bowl of popcorn from her lap. “You know what I mean. We’ll… take it easy.”</p><p>Stevie nudged David. “More like take it <em> sleazy</em>.”</p><p>Patrick laughed and David shook his head. “You’re terrible people,” David said.</p><p>“Oh, you love it,” Stevie said. David didn’t say more, but leaned against Stevie, head on her shoulder.</p><p>Two hours into Netflix and weed, David shifted next to Stevie and twisted the throw blanket around his fingers. He then played with each ring on his fingers, then the hem of Stevie’s shirt.</p><p>“You okay over there?” Stevie asked.</p><p>“Yeah, no, yeah,” David said. “I was just wondering if we should… make out. Or whatever.”</p><p>Stevie and Patrick glanced at each other.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Patrick asked.</p><p>David shrugged. “Whomever.”</p><p>Stevie rolled her eyes and turned to face David. “Oh my god, just use your words.” She took David’s face in her hands. “It’s been, what,” she whispered, “three years?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They turned and looked at Patrick, who nodded.</p><p>Stevie pressed her lips against David’s and was transported to all those years ago. When this… creature came into her life and shuffled it forever. Nights in the love room, laughing and fucking and somehow becoming best friends. Soft lips, perfect stubble… and his tongue.</p><p>Stevie licked into David’s mouth and sighed. David dragged his fingers through her hair to rest on the back of her head, tilting it to the side to open her mouth wider. Stevie’s hands fell from his face to wind around his torso, enjoying the firm sinew of his back beneath his sweatshirt. His tongue was firm against hers, taking control.</p><p>She pulled him closer, biting his bottom lip until he bit back and kissed her again. His tongue was everywhere, and fuck if Stevie didn’t lose track of was happening. There was nothing but David and his hands on her head and his back beneath her fingers. She’d <em> never </em> admit this to David, but she missed this. He was one of the best she’d ever had. Each time better than the last. Threesomes, role play, <em> pegging</em>, they were always so good together.</p><p>David moved his hands to her waist and pulled her to straddle his lap and <em> Jesus</em>… Their sweatpants left little to the imagination as Stevie pressed against him. There was a whine passed from David’s mouth to hers and she smiled. They had each other’s hair in their hands, twisting and pulling—they always had this fight for power.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Stevie pulled back, blinking slowly, and turned to the source of the sound. Patrick. Oh, that’s right.</p><p>“You two having fun?” he asked.</p><p>“Um… is that okay?” Stevie asked.</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Very okay.”</p><p>Patrick crawled to them and pressed his mouth to David’s. A delicious ritual had unfurled itself in the past few weeks in which they’d let Stevie watch. Not every time, and she didn’t push it, and she didn’t act like it was a big deal. But it was.</p><p>Stevie’d been with her fair share of men. Like, her share and a few other’s shares. But these were the two most beautiful men she’d ever seen. The first night she watched them from a chaise lounge in the corner, beneath a blanket, vibrator between her legs.</p><p>The first time she saw David hitch Patrick’s legs over his shoulders, she came. Patrick had been spread out before him, David’s fingers slowly fucking him open. They focused on each other, but were angled for her view. David teased until Patrick was trembling beneath him, eyes pleading with David, gripping the sheets so he wouldn’t touch himself.</p><p>Patrick kept whining, telling David he was ready, and each time he did, David would stop moving, fingers still inside. Patrick tried to push down on them, but David held him still with a hand on Patrick’s abdomen. David kept up that play until Patrick finally settled, then moved swiftly up Patrick’s body and thrust his dick in Patrick’s mouth until it was hard and Patrick was gasping.</p><p>It still didn’t prepare her for David yanking Patrick down the bed, pulling his legs against him, and sinking himself into Patrick all at once. She wasn’t prepared for the fucking <em> sob </em> that came from Patrick. She’d heard them fuck, but never saw it. David rammed into him hard, slapping Patrick’s hand away every time he tried to touch himself. By the time Patrick came, Stevie was catching her breath, vibrator off. David took Patrick’s cock and commanded that he come. He wanted to feel Patrick’s ass pulse around him, wanted to watch him get dirty.</p><p>David pulled out and jerked himself off over Patrick’s chest as Patrick’s orgasm was slowing. Patrick didn’t do anything David didn’t tell him to do, because Patrick loved getting filthy. He slunk to the bathroom to clean himself. He returned with water and a washcloth for David and sat perfectly still until David cleaned himself and put a hand on Patrick’s cheek. Patrick fell forward and rested his head on David’s hip, letting David stroke his hair.</p><p>But this… this was up close and personal. Saliva connect their lips as they moved together. Their tongues swept against each other for Stevie to see. Patrick brushed a hand over David’s dick, brushing against Stevie.</p><p>Patrick looked at Stevie as David kissed down his throat. “You wanna do this?”</p><p>Stevie nodded and slid from David’s lap to the couch so she and Patrick were face-to-face. This man who loved her best friend the way he deserved to be loved. Who loved her and took care of her. Patrick from <em> Cabaret</em>, Patrick from Rose family dinners, Patrick who asked for her blessing to marry David.</p><p>He was, well, he was fucking cute. She’d never seen a face feign innocence so well or be as confident, as loving.</p><p>“Um…” David said, “are you guys gonna do something?”</p><p>Stevie realized she and Patrick had been staring at each other and they both grinned.</p><p>“Here we go,” Patrick said.</p><p>“Gonna kiss now,” Stevie said as she leaned forward.</p><p>They stopped just shy of each other’s lips and laughed.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you two?”</p><p>“Okay,” Stevie said, still laughing. “We can do this.”</p><p>“Kissing Stevie,” Patrick announced.</p><p>“Kissing Patrick.”</p><p>Neither moved.</p><p>“Oh, my god, do I have to count to three?” David asked. “One… two… three.”</p><p>Stevie and Patrick’s lips met. Soft and gentle.</p><p>Stevie pulled back, giggling. “You’re Patrick!”</p><p>“I know!” Patrick said with a snort. “You’re Stevie!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” David said, “how is this funny?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Stevie said. “It just is.”</p><p>She and Patrick both had tears in their eyes, collapsing on each other, unable to control their laughter.</p><p>“Well, if this means the two of you only want to service me…” David said.</p><p>Stevie and Patrick’s faces snapped serious.</p><p>“That’s <em> not </em> what this means,” Stevie said.</p><p>“We’ll work this out,” Patrick said.</p><p>“I think I’m too high,” Stevie said.</p><p>“Practice later,” Patrick said with a nod.</p><p>Stevie doubled over in another fit of laughter. “Your face was on my face!”</p><p>“Right?” Patrick fell sideways on the couch, clutching his stomach. Each time they looked at each other, the giggling was worse.</p><p>Stevie collapsed next to Patrick. “Sorry, David. Didn’t you have a boner or something a couple minutes ago?” She gestured toward his crotch. “You okay with that situation?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” David said. “The ‘situation’ seems to have resolved itself with the unsexiest kissing I’ve ever seen.” He looked at Stevie. “You’ll be sleeping in your own room tonight.”</p><p>“I understand,” she said with a nod. </p><p>Stevie and Patrick sat up, peppering David’s face with kisses until he pushed them away. With a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks since Jeanine and Ritchie left, Stevie had gone from being happy to numb to angry to sad to ashamed to confused.</p>
<p>She couldn’t imagine a better found family than the Roses and Brewers. She knew she was “hashtag blessed.” Still, it didn’t erase the first cold, lonely thirty-odd years of her life. The only time she’d been remotely proud of the way she grew up was her use of street smarts. Stevie was hood and she knew it.</p>
<p>God help her if her dad’s family ever showed up.</p>
<p>But her found—her real—family’s love couldn’t abate the thoughts of inadequacy that plagued her brain. Her fourteen-year-old Stevie brain. It was pissed and it was bitter and it was, deep down, scared.</p>
<p>She was an all-singing, all-dancing walking wound. Exposed to the elements, one touch and blinding pain. Like she’d been slashed across the belly and had to constantly curl to protect herself.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Patrick’s voice made her jump. She was in Rose Apothecary's office working on her laptop. David was gone on an overnight trip wooing potential vendors to keep up with demand, so she was Patrick’s backup for the day.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” She realized she’d been staring beyond her screen, unmoving. “Just kina zoned out. Hospitality regulations in Manitoba are fascinating.”</p>
<p>“I bet.”</p>
<p>“Do you need help? I’m sorry, I haven’t been paying attention.”</p>
<p>Patrick leaned against the doorframe. “Nah, it’s been a slow day. It’s weird, working the register. But it’s nice not staring at profit margins and online order fulfillment all day.”</p>
<p>Stevie laughed. “I do that with the motel sometimes, sit behind the desk. Sometimes you just wanna read a novel and ignore people.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think you need the motel to do that.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” she said. She stood and stretched. “Anything I can do? I need to not be sitting for a while.”</p>
<p>“Can always use help cleaning and restocking.”</p>
<p>Stevie spent the afternoon on the floor of RA, dusting, sweeping, turning each product so the label was facing precisely forward.</p>
<p>“My parents invited us up for Thanksgiving next month, sound good?” Patrick asked.</p>
<p>“How much family are we talking? I know you Brewers are an <em> extremely </em> friendly bunch.”</p>
<p>Patrick shrugged. “Just us. If you really want to get crazy, we need to go to a Brewer Family Christmas.”</p>
<p>Stevie smiled. “That sounds nice. Thanksgiving, I mean. If there’s room for me, I don’t mind if you need me here, to help out with the store.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Okay, one, we’re closed. Two, you have to come with us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Patrick rounded the register and stood in front of Stevie near the scarves. “You don’t have to come with us. I just thought it would be nice to do stuff as a… unit. The three of us.”</p>
<p>“Your parents okay with this?”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Patrick laughed. “My mom loves you. She asked if you’ve ever cooked a turkey before, so be prepared to learn.”</p>
<p>“I have actually,” Stevie said. “I’ve been cooking for Christmas since I was, like, twelve. Nana Budd taught me.”</p>
<p>He put his hand on her shoulders. “You know you go where we go, right? Not ‘we’ as in me and David. I was hoping it’d be ‘we’ as in… all of us.” She nodded, looking down. “You’re our family, Stevie. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>She stepped away from Patrick. “Yeah, I mean I’ve been with the Roses for years.”</p>
<p>“I’m talking about me and David.” Patrick’s eyes softened. “You belong with us.”</p>
<p>Stevie looked at the ceiling, seemingly having contracted spontaneous crying from David. She needed to stop washing their bedding together.</p>
<p>“You’ve said that, but—”</p>
<p>“But nothing. Stevie, you’re ours. We’re yours. You have to believe me.”</p>
<p>Stevie nodded. In the past month she’d seamlessly stitched herself into their relationship. It was easy, being with Patrick and David. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had a home. But… she always had this feeling like she wasn’t an equal part. It was David and Patrick and <em> also </em> Stevie. </p>
<p>“Um, I’m gonna go home, finish work for the day if that’s okay,” she said, hurrying toward the office. She packed up her laptop and flung her bag across her shoulder. “Got a lot to do.”</p>
<p>Patrick looked surprised. “Okay, yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you at home.”</p>
<p>“Great, bye.”</p>
<p>Stevie held her breath until she got into her car. She plopped in the driver’s seat and tried not to cry until she was at least on the road. She’d been having fun, she felt loved, but a small part of her waited it for it to end. She’d tried to force relationships in the past, with Emir, even with David and New York. There was no reason for her to assume that wasn’t what was happening here. Yes, they invited her to live with them. To share their lives with her. But when will it end?</p>
<p>She spent the evening working at the dining room table. Patrick came home with a pizza and Stevie happily shut her laptop.</p>
<p>“Hungry?” Patrick asked.</p>
<p>“Starved,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>Patrick sat across from her and slid over a slice of cheese.</p>
<p>Stevie dabbed it with a napkin, a habit she’d picked up from Alexis, to sop up some grease. She dug in and was halfway through the slice when she noticed Patrick wasn’t eating, but staring at her.</p>
<p>If they were having a heart-to-heart she’ll smear her grease napkins all over his face. Not in the mood.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked.</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. “Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about this afternoon. What we were talking about.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry,” Stevie said through a mouthful of pizza. “I was just in a weird mood I guess.”</p>
<p>“A weird mood since your mom left?”</p>
<p>“Jesus, Patrick, do we have to do this? Yeah, a surprise Jeanine visit brought up a lot of shit. I’m working on it.”</p>
<p>“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he said. “And that you’re okay with us. I love having you here, it feels right, but sometimes I’m not sure how you feel about it.” She opened her mouth to speak, but Patrick held up a hand. “I know you’ve been having a good time, I can see it. You act like this is your home, which it is. But… do you still want this?”</p>
<p>“Want what?”</p>
<p>Patrick gestured across the table. “This. Us.”</p>
<p>Stevie put down her pizza. “I do. I love this, I love living here. I’ve never really been in a healthy relationship before, and, even though it’s not the most conventional thing in the world, I feel like I am now.” She looked down. “You know I love you guys.”</p>
<p>“But…?”</p>
<p>She looked at him. “But what? I didn’t say a but.”</p>
<p>“You look like there’s a but in there somewhere.”</p>
<p>Good god, she wanted to whip her pizza at him.</p>
<p>“It’s just… it’s just not the same. My part of this isn’t the same as you and David, and that’s fine. What you two have is fucking incredible. It’s just—sometimes I feel like I’m waiting for the bottom to fall out, you know?” She took a deep breath and tried to look at Patrick, but played with her napkins instead. “For when you get tired of this arrangement. This isn’t what either of you signed up for.”</p>
<p>“We’ve signed up now. Hell, we’re the ones who wrote the contract.” Stevie smiled. “Sure, David and I’ve been together for years, and we’re married, but you’ve been there the entire time. I’ve always felt like you were my best friend too, not just David’s.”</p>
<p>“I am,” Stevie said. “But being <em> friends </em> isn’t the same—”</p>
<p>Patrick stood and leaned on the table next to her. “We’re more than friends. You and David. You and me. We need you here.”</p>
<p>Stevie shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t exactly fit in with <em> every </em> aspect of the relationship.”</p>
<p>“Stand up.”</p>
<p>Stevie looked at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“Stand up.”</p>
<p>She stood.</p>
<p>Patrick ran his fingers through her hair. “Yes, you do. In every way that’s important.”</p>
<p>She shrugged again and Patrick stepped closer, resting his forehead on hers. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here, Stevie. I barely remember what life was like before you moved in.”</p>
<p>“It’s only been a month—”</p>
<p>“Like I said though, you’ve been here the entire time. Right in front of me.”</p>
<p>Stevie looked in his eyes, so close to hers. They were full of… sadness? Love? Patrick moved his hands to her waist and pulled her against him for a hug.</p>
<p>Stevie buried her face in his shoulder. His sweater was soft against her cheek and he smelled like… Patrick. Clean. She could just make out his shampoo and lotion. It was a good smell. Simple. Inviting.</p>
<p>Patrick lifted her chin to look at him. He smiled and glanced down at her lips.</p>
<p>She looked at his. They looked soft. Patrick’s lips looked soft.</p>
<p>They leaned in together and their lips met. It was tentative, sweet even. Closed mouths, gentle movements.</p>
<p>They looked at each other.</p>
<p>“We did it!” he said and she laughed.</p>
<p>“Go again?” Stevie asked. Patrick nodded.</p>
<p>This time… this time was not chaste. Patrick ran his tongue along Stevie’s lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide inside and <em> fuck</em>… Patrick was a good kisser.</p>
<p>They clutched each other, fingers digging into their backs. Stevie swept her tongue in Patrick’s mouth and he moaned. It was a beautiful sound.</p>
<p>He tasted like pizza. She liked pizza. He pulled her tongue in further and this time she moaned. She cupped the back of his head in her hand, fingers scratching through his short hair.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Patrick’s hands were at her waist and he picked her up, planting her on the table. She spread her legs so he could stand between them. Stevie slipped her hands beneath his sweater and Patrick gripped her waist harder. His skin was warm and she felt his muscles move as he ran his hands beneath her shirt. Patrick was so compact and muscular she’d always wondered…</p>
<p>Stevie pulled back, panting. Patrick attacked her neck, nipping and kissing down from her ear to her collarbone.</p>
<p>“Did you just pick me up?”</p>
<p>She felt him smile against her skin.</p>
<p>“I sure did,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Stevie crossed her ankles behind him, pulling Patrick flush against her. He rocked against her and she sunk her blunt nails into his back. She pulled him away from her neck and licked along his throat. She placed pressure below his Adam’s apple and he groaned. She’ll have to remember that.</p>
<p>She rubbed her cheek against his stubble, scuffing her skin. Stevie ran her tongue along his ear and he shuddered.</p>
<p>“We should wait for David,” she murmured.</p>
<p>Patrick looked at her with the most adorable pout.</p>
<p>“You know I’m right,” she said, unhooking her legs.</p>
<p>Patrick’s head fell against her neck with a grumble. His eyelashes ticked her skin and she giggled.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Patrick stepped backward. “But we’re doing this.” He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips. “You’re ours, no matter what you say.”</p>
<p>Stevie rolled her eyes. “Fine! Equality thruple, I get it.”</p>
<p>Patrick smiled. “You’re damn right.”</p>
<p>That night Patrick wandered into her bedroom.</p>
<p>“Can I watch TV with you?”</p>
<p>They didn’t have a TV in the master bedroom, to “cultivate an environment for sleeping.”</p>
<p>Stevie scooted to one side of her bed and patted the mattress next to her.</p>
<p>“You have a giant bed and your husband’s out of town. You don’t want to sprawl?”</p>
<p>Patrick slid beneath her covers. “I’m lonely.”</p>
<p>“You want me to put on <em> Twin Peaks </em> until you fall asleep?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Patrick murmured, cuddling against her. Stevie rolled her eyes, but they ended up falling asleep together. Asleep Patrick had no sense of personal space as he was, indeed, sprawling. On Stevie’s legs and across her face. This was very aggressive cuddling, like Ronnie’s pit bull, Peaches.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>That night David clamored through the front door, muttering about Patrick’s car and shoving the <em> suitcase </em> he packed for an overnight into the foyer.</p>
<p>“David!” Stevie and Patrick jumped from the couch and ran to him. They each kissed a cheek and wrapped their arms around his waist.</p>
<p>“Okay,” David said, “this is very cute, but what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“We’re horny,” Patrick whined.</p>
<p>“And we waited for you,” Stevie said into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Waited? So you’ve worked out the whole kissing situation?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stevie said. “Watch!”</p>
<p>Stevie and Patrick’s tongues met before their lips did. Warmth filled Stevie and she wound an arm around Patrick, keeping the other on David’s waist. It felt good. It felt <em> right</em>. It felt like everything she never imagined she needed.</p>
<p>Patrick and Stevie parted to reveal David’s large eyes and quirked lips.</p>
<p>“I guess you have,” he murmured. He kissed Patrick then Stevie, gripping her hip. “Are we doing this?”</p>
<p>Stevie and Patrick looked at each other and nodded.</p>
<p>“But you’re taking a shower first,” Stevie said. “You have road trip all over you.”</p>
<p>Patrick pushed David further into the house. “Take a shower. We’re ready to go.”</p>
<p>“Oh are you?” David asked with a grin.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Stevie said. “Now shoo.”</p>
<p>David let them shove him upstairs. “You two are brats,” he said. “But I can work with that.”</p>
<p>Stevie and Patrick stripped to their underwear and sat on the edge of the bed in anticipation. Patrick’s arm drifted toward Stevie’s breasts and she slapped it away.</p>
<p>“We’re waiting for David,” she scolded.</p>
<p>A moment later she was reaching toward his lap. Patrick grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>“What did you <em> just </em> say?”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Stevie crossed her arms. “But he’s taking forever.”</p>
<p>“Well, we knew he would going into this.” They sat with their legs dangling off the bed, gently kicking each other. “We could pose.”</p>
<p>Stevie looked at him, pushed him over, and stretched herself across the bedspread.</p>
<p>Patrick sat up. “What do you think you’re doing?” He nudged himself in front of her.</p>
<p>“Stop blocking me!” Stevie shoved him and Patrick’s legs fell off the bed.</p>
<p>Patrick flung himself across Stevie. “<em>You </em> stop blocking <em> me</em>. This was <em> my </em> idea.”</p>
<p>“Your idea for <em> both </em> of us.”</p>
<p>The sexy situation quickly devolved into a slap fight. David walked out of the bathroom to see them shoving.</p>
<p>“Wow,” David deadpanned, “this is so hot.”</p>
<p>Stevie and Patrick froze, stuck in some sort of awkward wrestling pose.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who takes really long showers,” Stevie said. She wiggled away from Patrick, giving him a kick in the back on her way.</p>
<p>“Quit,” Patrick hissed and pinched her side.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>.”</p>
<p>David cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Patrick leaned forward with grabby hands. Stevie reached her grabby hands farther.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. Is this what your unresolved sexual tension looks like?” David asked.</p>
<p>Patrick shrugged. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“You took too long,” Stevie said. “Now drop the towel.”</p>
<p>David did and Stevie grinned. “Looks like you don’t hate this <em> too </em> much.”</p>
<p>Patrick reached behind her and unclasped her bra. “Let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Stevie sprung on Patrick and grabbed his boxer briefs and they scrambled to undress each other.</p>
<p>“So,” David said, “do you have room for a third or…?”</p>
<p>Stevie and Patrick jumped apart and patted the mattress between them.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” David muttered and sat between them.</p>
<p>Patrick pressed him onto the bed, crawling on him with kisses. Stevie nudged his head to the side and seized David’s mouth with her tongue.</p>
<p>Patrick elbowed her.</p>
<p>“Is this how it’s gonna be?” David asked with a hint of a smile. “You two fighting over me all night?”</p>
<p>“Looks like,” Stevie whispered. She and Patrick were both on David. She took a nipple in her mouth and Patrick kissed down David’s neck.</p>
<p>They pulled David into a sitting position. Stevie snaked her way around David’s back and Patrick straddled him, chest-to-chest.</p>
<p>Patrick leaned toward David, and, at the last moment, met Stevie’s lips over David’s shoulder. Stevie felt David grind against Patrick, his breath hot on her cheek. Stevie licked the roof of Patrick’s mouth then kissed down David’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Stevie knelt behind David and rubbed his shoulders, massaging down his back, while Patrick pressed against David, trapping him. Patrick kissed him and pulled one of Stevie’s hands to his shoulder and she massaged them both. She bit along David’s spine and he jumped, leaning further into her.</p>
<p>David gripped Patrick’s hip, his other hand on Stevie’s thigh, and Patrick trailed his hand along Stevie’s arm. The three moved together in a slow rolling of bodies. Stevie lost herself in the two men touching her, their warm hands running along her skin. She bit David’s shoulder to ground herself, so she didn’t float away.</p>
<p>Patrick got off David and pushed him to the bed. He and Stevie whispered logistics into each other’s ears. David watched them and stroked himself.</p>
<p>“You guys gonna do something?” David asked. “Or tell secrets all night?”</p>
<p>Patrick rolled David to his side so David was facing Stevie. “Oh, we’re gonna do something,” Patrick said. “We’re gonna do a lot of somethings for you, David.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but what—”</p>
<p>David gasped as Stevie slid him in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Stevie laid in front of David, Patrick behind. Patrick lifted David’s thigh and Stevie put her hand next to his, helping him support David’s leg.</p>
<p>David jerked in her mouth and Stevie pulled away with a smile. She watched Patrick’s face buried in David’s ass and she absent-mindedly stroked David’s dick. Patrick moaned nearly as loudly as David. Patrick had told her he loves drowning in David’s ass, fucking him with his tongue, making him produce high-pitched carnal sounds. She had to agree. His mouth was where hers was long ago and she knew how incredible it was, making David lose himself to her tongue.</p>
<p>Stevie turned her attention back to David’s dick, teasing the head as David squirmed between her and Patrick. David smelled <em> good</em>. He always smelled good, of course, but Natural David was sharp and musky, smelling like his cum. Cum she desperately wanted.</p>
<p>She took David all the way so her nose nuzzled against him. She swallowed and David grasped her hair. He rocked hips back and forth like he didn’t know which sensation to lean into. She decided for him by popping off his dick. She savored David’s long whine. Nothing quite like making this man sound like that, except maybe making Patrick. She’d have to find out.</p>
<p>Stevie placed a hand on Patrick’s cheek and he looked up at her, licking his lips. Stevie let go of David’s leg, with a thud. She grabbed the back of Patrick’s neck and crashed her lips against his, leaving David to squirm beneath them.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” David murmured. “You guys are incredible.”</p>
<p>They smiled up at David and Stevie felt Patrick soak up the praise. Okay, she was doing the same. She took pride in her work.</p>
<p>“What do we want to do now?” David asked. Patrick and Stevie stalked up David’s body so they were resting their heads on David’s chest.</p>
<p>“I need to get fucked,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>Patrick sat up. “I need to watch Stevie getting fucked.”</p>
<p>“All right then, let’s get going.”</p>
<p>David flipped Stevie on her back, produced a condom from somewhere, and pushed her knees apart.</p>
<p>“Ready?” he asked. Stevie managed the beginnings of a nod when David thrust himself entirely inside her.</p>
<p>David was still and Stevie’s muscles relaxed around him. She was full of David.</p>
<p>And then there was Patrick. His mouth and fingers on her nipples. He moved down her throat in a flurry of kisses and long licks. He helped Stevie bring her knees toward her chest then placed her hands on the slats of the headboard, giving her enough leverage to lift her hips, letting David drive in from above.</p>
<p>A buzz passed through Stevie, from her head to her pussy to her toes. She was full of David and surrounded by Patrick; hands gripped her thighs and pulled her hair and pinched her nipples. Mouths and tongues covered her throat, her chest, her fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna come,” she whispered into Patrick’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I am too,” David grunted.</p>
<p>Patrick took her chin in his hand. “Do it.” He grinned. “Come for us.”</p>
<p>Stevie’s hands flew off the headboard and grabbed Patrick’s back, nails cutting down his skin. She held him as the orgasm forced its way through her body. Lights brightened and her teeth chattered and she felt David explode into her as she pulsed around him. David stayed inside her as they felt each other’s aftershocks, giggled, then felt more. Fuck.</p>
<p>David pulled out and pounced on Patrick, pushing him to his back. He took Patrick’s dick and his mouth and Patrick whined.</p>
<p>Stevie surrounded Patrick as he had done her. She nipped and kissed along his chin, down his throat, across his chest, biting his nipples. Her hair curtained them as she kissed him, swallowing his sounds until he slapped the mattress next to him and Stevie leaned back to watch him come down David’s throat. He looked sweaty, surprised, and wrecked. So did David. So did, no doubt, she.</p>
<p>David sat up and pulled Stevie to him, kissing her and prying her lips open. His tongue slid into her mouth and passed Patrick’s cum to her. She swallowed it down with a shiver.</p>
<p>She collapsed on her side next to Patrick and smiled. “You taste good,” she said.</p>
<p>He smiled back. “Thank you,” he said quietly and brushed his fingers along her cheekbone.</p>
<p>David stuck his face between theirs. “You were great too, David,” he said. “Thank you for the spectacular orgasms.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, David,” they sang in unison and pulled David to lay between them.</p>
<p>“We’ll do more to carry our weight next time,” Stevie said. Patrick nodded.</p>
<p>“So there’s gonna be a next time?” David asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“All in favor?” Patrick asked. All three shot hands into the air.</p>
<p>“Who wants to get spit-roasted first?” David asked and three hands still waved.</p>
<p>“We have the rest of our lives to sort that out,” Patrick said, winking at Stevie.</p>
<p>“Somebody get me some water,” David mumbled, turning on his side and burying his head in Stevie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>She swatted Patrick’s cheek. “Your turn.”</p>
<p>“How is it my turn?” Patrick asked. “This was the first time—”</p>
<p>“Patrick,” David interrupted, “bitch <em> said</em>, so it’s your turn.”</p>
<p>“This seems unfair,” he grumbled. He kissed them each on the temple before stumbling out of bed.</p>
<p>“And snacks!” Stevie yelled after him.</p>
<p>“Snacks!” David echoed. He sighed against Stevie’s chest. “Smart. Glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Same.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ronnie's dog is named after the queer Canadian artist Peaches who is amazing and you should listen to her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long—real life is kicking me while I'm down. </p>
<p>Thanks to NeelyO, cheerleader-turned-comma-wrangler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Stevie slid into the bleachers next to David. She handed him a beer and a plate of nachos.</p>
<p>“You ever miss your glory days? Or day?” She asked, nodding toward the baseball field.</p>
<p>“Being the Very Important Player once was enough for me,” David said, mouth full of chips. “I left that life long ago.” He studied her. “Did you do some sort of sporting in school? You seem like the type.”</p>
<p>“The type?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” David said. “You’re small and angry, I assume you did some sort of ruffian contact sport.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I played tennis.”</p>
<p>David raised his brows.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? I played field hockey. I was a hooligan.”</p>
<p>They cheered as Patrick walked up to bat. It was the last game of the season, so Stevie and David were playing the supportive spouses and huddling under a Jays blanket sampling every kind of garbage food the concession stand had to offer.</p>
<p>Patrick knocked the ball out of the park and she and David jumped. They hopped and yelled as he rounded the bases and dramatically slid into home plate, solidifying their win. Ronnie threw her hat to the dirt and glared at Stevie whistling in the stands. She had gotten a firm talking to about being a traitor and turncoat as Stevie had always gone to Ronnie’s games to cheer her on until she moved in with the guys. Stevie mouthed “I’m sorry” and Ronnie just shook her head.</p>
<p>She and David sat down as team Cafe Tropical celebrated.</p>
<p>“This was nice,” David said and snuggled closed to Stevie.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said softly and ran her fingers through David’s hair. She could get away with public hair touching at night games since it was dark and “hat hair” was acceptable for players, so teased hair was fine for husbands in cute spectator outfits.</p>
<p>“Should we see where the sports troupe is celebrating?” Stevie asked.</p>
<p>“Okay,” David said, leaning into her fingers stroking his hair.</p>
<p>As equipment was being put away, Stevie sidled up to Ronnie.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid,” Ronnie grumbled. “Happy?”</p>
<p>Stevie shrugged. “Would’ve been either way.” She looked around and lifted her sweatshirt to reveal a Bob’s Garage tee. “Don’t tell Patrick.”</p>
<p>Ronnie laughed. “I’ll try, but I really want to.”</p>
<p>“Kick his ass next year,” Stevie said. “He’s gonna be insufferable.”</p>
<p>Ronnie nodded. “Too big for his tight-ass britches.”</p>
<p>Earlier in the season, Stevie snuck a picture of Patrick looking forlornly out the living room window, beer in hand, after a particularly spectacular loss to Ronnie. Stevie couldn’t help if her loyalties were spread.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Ronnie said. “Go have fun with your husbands.”</p>
<p>Stevie jogged to the car and <em> Top Gun </em> high-fived Patrick.</p>
<p>“Good game, man,” she said.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Patrick leaned in for a hug and Stevie took a big step back.</p>
<p>“You smell like dirt and testosterone. Shower and I’ll consider physical affection,” she said. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>Patrick pointed to his jersey. “To the cafe. Duh.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sassy,” Stevie laughed and pushed him toward a cluster of teammates. “We’ll meet you there.”</p>
<p>An hour later, David and Stevie were sitting side-by-side in a back booth at the cafe, drinking “dugout daiquiris” Twyla concocted for the win. They seemed to be meadow harvest smoothies with rum. They were brown, but they were strong.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re here,” David said. “All this shit was so boring last year.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? I went to almost every game you did.”</p>
<p>“I know, but now it’s compulsory.”</p>
<p>“Can’t believe I’m giving up a nice, quiet evening alone for this,” she muttered.</p>
<p>David tapped her knee with his and nodded toward the front of the restaurant. “Yeah, but it’s nice seeing him like this, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” Stevie conceded.</p>
<p>Patrick was recounting the game with a group of friends, gesticulating wildly. He took a sip of beer and laughed at something said, foam frothing at his lips.</p>
<p>Stevie smiled. “He’s really in his jock-boy element.”</p>
<p>David tilted his head, studying Patrick with Stevie. “Was never really my type. Draws too much attention to my utter lack of coordination.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, he’s gonna be up all night,” Stevie said, watching as Patrick grabbed a second piece of cake. “Too much sugar.”</p>
<p>“I’m sleeping with you tonight,” David murmured and curled himself against Stevie, making a pillow of her hair to cushion his head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’re clingy.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Stevie hooked a leg over his. “Just an observation.”</p>
<p>“Just like you is all.”</p>
<p>“This has nothing to do with any insecurities I may or may not be feeling?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“I’m part of the family, I get it.”</p>
<p>“Do you?” David looked at her. “It’s stuff like this that makes you feel like home to us.”</p>
<p>Stevie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, to ‘<em>us</em>.’”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“I just had this conversation with Patrick,” Stevie said. “I get it, I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” David said, kissing her cheek. “So long as you get it.”</p>
<p>“It’s gotten.”</p>
<p>David leaned on Stevie’s shoulder again. “Haha, you love us.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“We’re your husbands.”</p>
<p>Stevie laughed and held up her left hand. “Ain’t no ring on this finger!”</p>
<p>“Mine were too big. Not my fault you have tiny girl hands.”</p>
<p>“You love my tiny girl hands.”</p>
<p>David hummed. “That’s true. They do good work.”</p>
<p>Patrick flopped across from them in the booth.</p>
<p>“Whatcha guys doin’?”</p>
<p>“Watching your drunk victory lap,” Stevie said. “We’re very proud of you. You did the sports.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s eyes widened. “You should get cheerleader outfits next season!”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” David said.</p>
<p>Stevie stood and held out her hand. “Come on, Drunky Brewster, let’s get you home.”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re </em> drunk,” Patrick snorted.</p>
<p>“That may be true,” Stevie said, collecting Patrick from the booth, “but not as much as you and it’s a long schlep to the house, so let’s get going.”</p>
<p>Stevie and David bracketed Patrick as they left the cafe. “You’re the best…” Patrick said, a serious look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Stevie and David glanced at each other.</p>
<p>“Go on,” David said.</p>
<p>“You two are so damn pretty,” Patrick sighed as they walked down the street. “Your hair is so dark and your eyes are so dark… I like it. I’m so lucky ‘cause I get to go places with you and people see how pretty you are and I’m also there…”</p>
<p>“You’re very pretty too,” Stevie said. “But thank you.”</p>
<p>When Stevie and David tucked Patrick into bed, he was still babbling compliments.</p>
<p>“And so sexy,” Patrick whispered loudly.</p>
<p>“I’m sleeping with you,” David said to Stevie.</p>
<p>“No way.”</p>
<p>David stamped his foot in a pout. “He starfishes when he’s drunk.”</p>
<p>“Why do you two always want to sleep in my queen when you have this big-ass bed?”</p>
<p>“When did Patrick sleep with you?” David called from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“When you were out of town last week,” Stevie said, taking the glass of water from David and placing it on the nightstand. “He said he was lonely.”</p>
<p>David gazed at Patrick, who was falling asleep.</p>
<p>Stevie shoved David toward the bed. “Yes, it’s all very gooey-eyes. Get in bed and let me sleep in peace.”</p>
<p>Stevie closed the door to their room behind her. She lived with the most absurd people on earth.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stevie shoved quarters into the dartboard at the Wobbly Elm. She handed over a fistful of darts to Ronnie.</p>
<p>They played in comfortable silence for a while. Ronnie taught Stevie how to play when she was a kid, so she was pretty good.</p>
<p>They’d been getting together more since Jeanine left. Stevie hadn’t realized how much she missed Ronnie. Or needed her.</p>
<p>“How’s it going with your boys?” Ronnie asked, yanking darts from the board.</p>
<p>Stevie shrugged, concentrating on her stance. “It’s good.” She felt Ronnie’s eyes on her. “It’s weird.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>Stevie glanced at Ronnie. “Because I’m living and sleeping with two married men. It’s odd.”</p>
<p>“Sleeping with them too, eh?” Ronnie took a sip of beer. “New development?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stevie said softly. “I liked it though. It’s fun.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And what? They’re good roommates.”</p>
<p>“Thought this was more than just roommates.”</p>
<p>They walked to the bar to order another pitcher of beer.</p>
<p>“I help with utilities,” Stevie said. “We take turns cooking. We fold laundry together. Roommate stuff.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like marriage stuff to me.”</p>
<p>Stevie sighed. “Fine, I don’t know what it is.”</p>
<p>Ronnie nodded toward an empty booth. “Let’s have a chat.”</p>
<p>Stevie reluctantly followed her and sat. She figured this talk would happen at some point… she’d just kind of hoped maybe it wouldn’t. For the strong, silent type Ronnie really liked to talk about Stevie’s feelings. It was annoying.</p>
<p>“So,” Ronnie began, pouring their drinks. “Tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Things are good.” Ronnie raised a brow. “Honestly, they are. I love the guys. They take care of me, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know they do. I’m only trusting Patrick with you because he’s taken good care of David.”</p>
<p>Stevie laughed. “Thanks for that.”</p>
<p>“I’m just checking in, peanut. Poly is new to, I’m assuming, all of you.”</p>
<p>Stevie nodded. “It is, but we have clear communication or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear.” Ronnie stopped talking, which Stevie knew meant it she had to keep talking.</p>
<p>“I know we’re a trio. Like, I get that. David and Patrick have been very… attentive lately. To make sure I know that. That I’m part of their relationship.”</p>
<p>“‘Their’ relationship.”</p>
<p>“Well, I moved <em> in</em>. I <em> joined</em>. I didn’t marry them.”</p>
<p>Ronnie folded her hands. “Then what is it you’re doing?”</p>
<p>Ronnie stared her down and Stevie knew there was no way of getting out of this now. Ronnie was in full “take control of your life, but if anyone fucks with you I fuck with them” mode.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Fuck, she really didn’t. “I feel like I’m home, Ronnie. I’ve never had a home before, so it’s weird. I love them so fucking much. We do everything together and support each other and have fun together…”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>How did everyone know when Stevie had a “but” in her?</p>
<p>“I’m an addition. That’s not a dig, that’s just how it is. I’m an impromptu partner. I’m some stray they—”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Ronnie said, rapping her knuckles on the table. “You’re not a stray. Maybe you were that time in high school you lived in the motel without telling anyone.” Stevie got in so much trouble with Ronnie for that. Much more trouble than she did with Aunt Maureen. “That’s not you. You’re strong and independent.” Ronnie took a sip of beer. “As someone who had you live in their guest room, trust me, no one’s having you over for fun.”</p>
<p>Stevie narrowed her eyes. “I’m fun.”</p>
<p>Ronnie laughed. “You’re a pain in the ass! You’re messy and loud and pretend like you don’t want anyone’s help, so it’s forced upon you, which is really fucking exhausting, Budd.” Stevie rolled her eyes but smiled. “My point is, David and the other one wouldn’t ask you to move in if they didn’t want you there.”</p>
<p>“For now,” Stevie muttered.</p>
<p>“If you have questions about that, talk to them.”</p>
<p>“I know. And I have.”</p>
<p>“And what did they say?”</p>
<p>“That I belong with them. That we’re a… collective. We’re equal in thing.”</p>
<p>Ronnie leaned back in the booth. “So then what’s the problem? Don’t you believe them?”</p>
<p>Stevie paused. “I believe <em> they </em> believe that.”</p>
<p>“So you know what they think better than they do, huh?”</p>
<p>“I just… don’t see how it’s sustainable.”</p>
<p>“No long-term relationship is guaranteed.”</p>
<p>“I know! Jesus, you’re so irritating.” Stevie took a long sip of beer. “Why are you up my ass about this?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re happy,” Ronnie said softly. “Because I’ve never seen you look like you have the past couple months.”</p>
<p>“How’s that?”</p>
<p>“At peace,” Ronnie said.</p>
<p>Stevie’s eyes filled with tears. Fucking fuck. Maybe she can blame the emotions on the beer.</p>
<p>“Look, I know you,” Ronnie said. “I know growing up was rough, that you bounced around. That your blood is pretty shitty about caring for anyone other than themselves. On both sides. You froze yourself in that box of the motel. And you did fine, you survived. Then that ridiculous family moved in and you found a place.”</p>
<p>Stevie nodded.</p>
<p>“Do you think the Roses would ever leave you behind?”</p>
<p>Stevie shook her head.</p>
<p>“I want you to have that much faith in this. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to feel secure. The boys… I’ve never seen anything like it. The way they love you. Seems pretty special to me.”</p>
<p>Stevie covered her face with her hair and grumbled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry what was that?”</p>
<p>Stevie peeked through her hair. “You’re right, okay! They keep telling me the same shit.”</p>
<p>Ronnie rested her chin on her hand. “Maybe you ought to listen then.”</p>
<p>“I know… but I just…”</p>
<p>“This isn’t what you’re used to. You’ve always been a lone wolf.” Ronnie took a drink of beer. “Which is idiotic because wolves are pack animals.”</p>
<p>Stevie flung her hair behind her. “Fine. I’ll… keep an open mind. Trust them. I guess.”</p>
<p>“We have to trust people or else we’ll be alone. It’s scary, but it’s the truth.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, why are you always so wise about this shit?”</p>
<p>Ronnie chuckled. “It’s a gift. So maybe talk to them. Don’t make me come over there and read them the riot act.”</p>
<p>Stevie smiled. “Can you do that anyway? I kinda wanna see Patrick’s face.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand the appeal!” They were both laughing. “But you know I’m just a phone call away. And they know that too.”</p>
<p>Stevie raised her half-full beer glass. “They know you’ll fuck their shit up.”</p>
<p>Ronnie clinked her glass. “Goddamn right.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The following evening Stevie walked into the house and was met with the smell of stir-fry. She followed dim lighting to the open-concept kitchen, where Patrick was stirring while David set the table, complete with lit candles and fresh flowers.</p>
<p>It was just their anniversary… was she forgetting something? Birthday? The store’s birthday? Her birthday?</p>
<p>“You’re home!” David rushed to gather her in his arms and kiss the crown of her head. Patrick wrapped his arms around them both and pecked Stevie’s lips.</p>
<p>She carefully backed out of the cuddle huddle.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, guys?”</p>
<p>“What,” Patrick said, “we can’t make a nice meal for you?”</p>
<p>“Specifically for me,” Stevie stated.</p>
<p>The men looked at each other and nodded.</p>
<p>“You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“No!” Patrick said. “Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“Is it my birthday?”</p>
<p>“I feel like that’s something you should know,” David said, “but, no.”</p>
<p>She took a step toward them. “Am I… <em> pregnant</em>?” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Ew, no!” David said. “How would we even—no. Gross.”</p>
<p>“Then what’s going on?”</p>
<p>David took her shoulders and steered her to the dining room table. “Patrick and I wanted to show you how much we love you.”</p>
<p>Stevie sat down and David thrust a glass of wine in her face. “Enjoy.”</p>
<p>Patrick served them each a salad and dinner plate.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Patrick sighed as he and David sat. “We want you to feel appreciated, so we planned a nice evening.”</p>
<p>Stevie took a bite of salad. “A whole evening?”</p>
<p>David tapped her foot with his. “Your safeword still pistachio?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Pistachio?” Patrick asked.</p>
<p>Stevie shrugged. “It’s my favorite ice cream.”</p>
<p>“She gets real horny in the frozen food aisle,” David said.</p>
<p>“Why do you need to know my safeword?”</p>
<p>David grinned. “Because we’re gonna wreck you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“Oh, we will,” Patrick agreed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It really had been a lovely evening. The guys did the dishes, let her pick a movie. Patrick massaged her shoulders and David painted her nails a deep purple. By nine, she was following them upstairs, acting perfectly aloof. Not at all excited or, for some reason, nervous.</p>
<p>David moved quickly around the bedroom, lighting yet more candles, and Patrick took the duvet from the bed and tossed it on the lounge. It was extremely romantic and David really does watch too many romcoms. The room was a tinderbox.</p>
<p>Patrick and David got undressed and Stevie leaned against the door and watched as they stripped down. To their panties.</p>
<p>“Jesus god,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Patrick grinned. “See something you like?”</p>
<p>David wore black lace and satin, Patrick virginal white. And, jerk-off that he was, Patrick bent over to smooth the sheets on the bed, that perfect ass covered in lace. It was a hip-hugger style and it lived up to its name.</p>
<p>David’s were just… panties. She’s never seen them before—they cradled him exquisitely.</p>
<p>They strode to Stevie, confident.</p>
<p>David unbuttoned her flannel shirt and Patrick worked on her jeans. Once they had her naked, they dropped to their knees. Arms encircled her waist and hips and they peppered sweet kisses along her belly and thighs.</p>
<p>David looked up at her. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Stevie nodded.</p>
<p>They each took a hand and led Stevie to the bed, laying her in the middle. David kissed her and she melted into the mattress. He teased her tongue into his mouth, sucking. He leaned further into her, their teeth clinking from her tug of his hair.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Patrick ran his hands down her body, from her collarbone to her legs, and followed with his mouth. He tugged a nipple in his mouth and she jerked beneath them. Patrick kissed down her stomach, across a hip, and licked her inner thigh before biting down. Stevie tried to reach him, but couldn’t. All she could do was tighten her fist in David’s hair as Patrick’s satin panties slid against her thigh.</p>
<p>Patrick pulled David’s lips away, kissing them before landing on Stevie’s. She leaned up, grabbing his neck as their tongues played. David’s hands stroked from her calves up to her chest.</p>
<p>Patrick dragged his tongue away from her mouth and descended on a nipple. David took the other in his mouth and they suckled at her, brows furrowed in concentration, little moans humming through them like they couldn’t get enough of her.</p>
<p>She arched into them and whined when David pulled away, but he was spreading her legs, prone before her. Patrick kept working on her nipples and ran a free hand through her hair.</p>
<p>David delivered a long, powerful lick then looked at Stevie with an <em> evil </em> grin. He returned to her, licking her folds and fucking her with his tongue, completely ignoring her clit. She tried to wiggle against him, but he firmly held her thighs against his shoulders. Little shocks waved between her stomach and her breasts, back and forth. Her arms laid useless at her sides, too absorbed with David and Patrick to have any strength.</p>
<p>David’s tongue finally swept her clit, moving in strong circles. The three of them made endless noises, completely enveloped in Stevie’s pleasure.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna come,” she rasped. Patrick bit a nipple and David kept his tongue on her. Her thighs clamped David’s head as she came against his mouth. David and Patrick eased their movements as she came down.</p>
<p>David crawled up her body and forced her lips open, making her taste herself on his tongue. She tasted good. She always tasted good, but especially with David.</p>
<p>Patrick pressed a finger against a red spot on her breast. “That’s gonna bruise.” He sounded very pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“We’ll let you take a break,” David said. “What would you like us to do while we wait?”</p>
<p>“Patrick, suck David’s dick,” she said without a thought.</p>
<p>David stretched on his back next to Stevie and took one of her hands. “Good choice.”</p>
<p>Stevie propped herself up on the pillows so she could watch. Patrick licked David’s hard length over his soft panties. He winked at Stevie and pulled the underwear off David. She watched David’s dick slide in and out of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick had that look of concentration again and gently stroked his own dick. He took David all the way down and David squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>“He’s so good,” David told her. “He can take all of me, just like you. You’re both so good at sucking cock.”</p>
<p>Stevie looked at him. “And you’re so good at eating pussy.”</p>
<p>David smiled. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Does he always look that focused?” Stevie asked. “He looks like he’s trying to solve a calculus problem, but like a really fun one.”</p>
<p>David laughed. “You do the same thing.”</p>
<p>“You do too.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’re all very attentive lovers,” David said. “Fuck… <em> very </em> attentive.”</p>
<p>“He’s come a long way the past few years, huh?”</p>
<p>David shoved her. “Don’t be crass. But, yes, he has. Though he was a very quick study.”</p>
<p>Patrick pulled off David’s cock. “Are you two gonna keep talking about me like I’m not here or is someone gonna fuck my face?”</p>
<p>Stevie’s head fell back in laughter. “Oh my god!”</p>
<p>David narrowed his eyes at Stevie. “I think you two are a bad influence on each other.”</p>
<p>Stevie sat up, still laughing. She took Patrick’s chin in her hand and kissed him, licking the taste of David from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Your dirty talk is on point,” Stevie said and Patrick smiled. He kissed her, dragging his nails up her back.</p>
<p>“Excuse me!” David shouted. “So I <em> don’t </em> get to fuck your face?”</p>
<p>Stevie and Patrick glanced at each other.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think the moment’s over,” Patrick said.</p>
<p>Stevie ran her tongue along Patrick’s ear. “Then what’s it time for?”</p>
<p>Patrick grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly. David moved away as Stevie and Patrick pressed their bodies together, still on their knees.</p>
<p>Something bounced off the side of Stevie’s head. She looked down.</p>
<p>“Did you just flick a cock ring at me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” David said. “You guys are taking forever.”</p>
<p>“I was being <em> attentive</em>,” Patrick said.</p>
<p>Stevie picked up the purple silicone loop. There was a place to hold a bullet vibrator.</p>
<p>“Is this just for you guys or—?”</p>
<p>David snatched it and slid in a silver vibrator and handed it back. “For you.”</p>
<p>He tossed a condom toward Stevie and she slapped it out of the air.</p>
<p>“Stop throwing things!”</p>
<p>“Gimmie!” Patrick grabbed the condom and the cock ring. He looked at Stevie. “How do you want me?”</p>
<p>Stevie grinned and pushed him to the bed. “On your back.”</p>
<p>She hovered over Patrick as he removed his satin and lace, put on the condom and cock ring, and made sure the bullet was at the top of his dick so Stevie could face him.</p>
<p>“Come here, beautiful,” Patrick whispered.</p>
<p>Stevie swung a leg over Patrick and he took his dick and lined it up with Stevie.</p>
<p>Hands on Patrick’s chest, Stevie lowered herself until she was flush with the cock ring. Silicon nubs rubbed against her clit.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she rasped. She was full and flexed her muscles around Patrick, pinning him inside her. She stayed still, except for deep inside, squeezing against Patrick while she adjusted to his size.</p>
<p>Stevie leaned back, hands on her thighs, and ground against Patrick. The ring teased her clit and she used her fingers to spread herself open against it, so her clit would ride it as rode Patrick.</p>
<p>Patrick grasped her waist, snapping her attention back to him. Oh, yes, she had Patrick Brewer inside of her. She met his eyes and leaned forward, lifted herself nearly all the way up, and pounced on his dick.</p>
<p>Patrick ran his arms along her sides. “You feel so fucking good. Jesus.”</p>
<p>Stevie wanted to reply, but couldn’t form words, she just kept slamming herself against Patrick—he hit so deep inside. She bit her lip and they watched each other breathe. Pant.</p>
<p>There was a hand on her back and she jumped. She swore Patrick’s eyes actually darkened as they both turned toward David. She forgot about him, about anything that wasn’t Patrick’s dick.</p>
<p>“Allow me,” he said, lips brushing her ear. Confused, she watched him reach in front of her, and then she remembered. He turned on the bullet and a steady vibration started against her clit.</p>
<p>“Jesus fuck!” she crashed down on Patrick and rubbed against the vibration, chasing the sensation.</p>
<p>“Come for us,” David hissed in her ear. He moved behind her.</p>
<p>She leaned against David’s chest and stopped rocking against the bullet, instead letting the waves tear through her. She tightened around Patrick and was on the edge of something big. Her muscles finally gave out and spasmed on Patrick’s cock. She was scared it would never end—not clenching Patrick, not her clit buzzing against the toy. She hadn’t come this hard in a <em> while </em> and it was a <em> lot</em>.</p>
<p>Inside, she finally slowed and she lifted herself off of the ring, resting her clit as there were aftershocks from that fucking <em> earthquake</em>. Patrick leaned up on one arm and grabbed her neck with the other, shoving his tongue inside her like he was either thanking her or trying to make her come again.</p>
<p>This put her back against the vibrating ring and she shoved Patrick back to the mattress. She gripped his chest and came again. Heat from her vibrating clit licked up her sides, making her sweat. Hair stuck to the back of her neck as she bowed over Patrick, unable to move. Unable to escape the vibrations.</p>
<p>Behind her, David nipped at her back.</p>
<p>“You have another in you?” he asked.</p>
<p>She shook her head, but he was already reaching for the bullet and squeezed the button so the waves intensified.</p>
<p>“No,” she gasped. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>“I think you can,” David said.</p>
<p>She tried to look at Patrick, to get him to tell David to back off, but her vision blurred and she closed her eyes. Her torso went limp and she nearly fell on Patrick, but David grabbed her waist and her throat. She sagged against him, powerless against the stimulation of her clit. The bullet hammered against her and she knew she’d have to come. And maybe pass out.</p>
<p>David closed a hand around her throat and she felt him against her pulse points. With what little strength she had left, she leaned into his hand, seeking out the pressure against her throat.</p>
<p>“Do it,” David said in her ear. “Come again and I’ll take it off. Let Patrick fuck you raw.”</p>
<p>Her body betrayed her and came violently over Patrick and against David. She cried and whimpered, making pathetic, wordless sounds until David turned off the bullet. He lifted her up and away from Patrick, laying her on her back. He gently kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead.</p>
<p>“Just a little more,” he whispered. She shook her head. “You can do it. Patrick needs to come and he needs to do it inside you. Can you do that?”</p>
<p>Stevie looked from Patrick to David and nodded.</p>
<p>With a fresh condom, Patrick leaned over Stevie. He brushed sweat-slicked hair from her forehead.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>Patrick lifted her legs so her knees rested against his hips. She was grateful, as she had no strength in her to do anything other than enjoy Patrick using her body.</p>
<p>He easily slid inside her and started to gently roll his hips.</p>
<p>“Good?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>Stevie nodded. “Yes. Jesus fuck, yes.”</p>
<p>Stevie’s pussy was tender and swollen, making Patrick feel coarse and ruthless against her.</p>
<p>There wasn’t anything to distract her from feeling Patrick inside of her. Her body made whole by him filling the space between her legs.</p>
<p>Stevie managed to lift one hand to his cheek. His sweet, friendly face buckled into bliss. His mouth was open, jaw set, tongue licking his lips. His eyes were either squeezed shut, or making eye contact and, much as she wanted, vulnerable as she felt, she couldn’t look away. </p>
<p>She knew those eyes. They’ve been watching her for the past four years, crinkling with laughter or still with concern. They were eyes that lit up when David walked into a room, that looked broken when he left. They were mostly confident, at times unguarded as he and Stevie grew closer and became each others’ best friends. Beautiful, brown. Like hers, like David’s.</p>
<p>Patrick kept up a slow pace, but landed against Stevie harder. She moaned each time he hit her tired pussy, with just enough pain after several bullet-powered orgasms. She flung her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. He could probably carry her this way.</p>
<p>“God,” he panted, “you feel so good holding onto me.” He leaned down to her ear. “Has anyone ever told you how goddamn gorgeous you are when you come?” he asked quietly. Stevie grunted. “You do.” He looked closely at her face. “You look so… free. So completely taking what’s yours and owning it. Getting off on it.” He sped up his pace. “I kinda can’t believe I’m the one who gets to make you look that way.”</p>
<p>Patrick sat up and brought Stevie’s legs against his shoulders. He kept leaning down to look at her, giving her tired legs a stretch.</p>
<p>“I want to make you look that way,” Stevie told him. Her nails gripped his back and her hips bucked to meet his.</p>
<p>She heard a guttural moan and looked to find David coming in his fist.</p>
<p>“Please,” Stevie whispered, “come for me. Let me do that for you. I need to feel you—I need to know how you feel coming inside me. What you look like.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he growled. “I’m gonna…”</p>
<p>Patrick pounded Stevie through his orgasm. His teeth sunk into his swollen lip and his eyes snapped shut. “<em>Fuck</em>!” he huffed. He came with a quiet cluster of moans and cries. Stevie’s over-stimulated clit twitched and pleasure fluttered through her body.</p>
<p>Patrick dropped onto Stevie and she pulled him closer. His weight was comfortable… safe and familiar.</p>
<p>He kissed along her damp hairline. “You’re fucking amazing,” he whispered and Stevie giggled. She was pinned beneath a sweaty Patrick, listening to his dirty sex voice, having just made him come. It was surreal.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re </em> amazing,” Stevie said. It was true.</p>
<p>Patrick pulled out, tied off the condom, and tossed it on the ground, earning a “tisk” from David. Patrick groaned and rolled off the bed, picking up the condom.</p>
<p>The trio cleaned up and got ready for bed. Stevie tried to go back to her room—she really did prefer sleeping alone—but the guys were having none of it. They forced her between them and trapped her beneath the covers.</p>
<p>“How often do we get to do ‘Stevie Nights?’” she asked.</p>
<p>Patrick:  “Whenever you want.”</p>
<p>David:  “Don’t be greedy.”</p>
<p>The men scooted toward the middle of the bed until they both had an arm and leg flung across Stevie.</p>
<p>“Did you learn anything?” David asked.</p>
<p>“That my pussy is god and apparently it’s the sabbath?”</p>
<p>Patrick laughed and David rolled his eyes. “That we want you,” he said. “And you want us so we all… want each other. Here. Together.”</p>
<p>“Such a way with words,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” David yawned. “I’m tired, shut up and go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who was talking.”</p>
<p>“Shh.”</p>
<p>Patrick tightened his arms around Stevie’s waist and murmured “Stevie Nights” into her hair before falling asleep. David had an arm across her to touch Patrick and this was why she sleeps alone. It took her a while to fall asleep, pinned on her back, with these two men who, she’d swear, loved her in their sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/corvidapocalypse">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>